baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Races of Power
Powers are a species within the Baskerville Universe. They are an advanced mutation from humans and display such with Abilities. To date there are six different species of powers with three sub races. There are Unique powers and common powers. Unique powers, Or formally known as Paradigm powers, may only have one person using them at a time unless a specific power says otherwise. I.E Valerie being able to mimic Atticus' power. Races Prime Powers Prime powers are the first to get struck by the red lightning. Prime powers no longer need to eat or sleep, instead they need to absorb a resource to use their powers. Prime powers seem to have the most versatile and broadest ability scale. Most of their abilities seem to revolve around elementals or controlling an object such as Flames, Ice, etc. Biological Biological powers are mutated children of prime powers or Power Hunters. As opposed to Prime powers and power hunters, Biological powers usually don't acquire power. However on the off chance that they do, the power of one of their ancestors will channel into them. They often keep the physical durability and strength of a prime power however. Note: Two of the same elemental power type can exist this way. Power Hunt Power Hunters use an odd ability called "Power Hunt." This ability seems to be a direct counter to all biological and Prime powers as it neutralizes their abilities. Santanico explained that the reason why Power Hunt neutralizes prime powers and Biological abilities is due to the fact that Power Hunter's abilities are drawn from The Solemn December. While all powers have power that are drawn from either of the Paradigms the power is usually extremely small. Power Hunters have draw more power from the Paradigms then most allowing them to overpower other powers who aren't of the same Paradigm. BloodBorn Bloodborn are people, animals and powers who have been exposed to the Caldwell Virus. Bloodborn are unique in the fact that most of their powers change and get replaced by a set of abilities unique to them. Bloodborn are considered vampiric in nature due to the fact that they feed on the Nixus of other powers, using it to fuel their own. If they go too long without feeding on the nixus of another power they begin to turn human like, and eventually lose their powers until they do. Bloodborn come in different variants, Augustines and Hybrids. It is possible to be both. (See Viola S. Lockwood for more information.) Soul Host Soul host are a type of enhanced human who had acquired abilities through natural evolution instead of being given them suddenly by either paradigm. Soul Host cannot use powers themselves but instead create a projection of one of their ancestors or humanoid monstrosities known as a Soul Drive. These soul drives channel the user's power while having other sub traits which give them their own strength and weaknesses against enemies and friends alike. While Soul Host are almost always incapable of using abilities there are some Soul Drives who can lend their power to their host or even merge with their host to let them fight on equal par with other Paradigm Creatures. It's noted that most Caldines are capable of being Power hunters as well as Soul hosts due to the Caldine curse. Paradigm Powers Paradigm powers are very unique powers in the fact that the paradigms gave them too little power so naturally the other compensated to keep the balance. As a result you have people who have both sides of the paradigm within them. Their abilities are unique and one of a kind. Paradigm powers are identified by weird features such as extremely high attributes and physical enhancements or abilities that don't require to draw from a resource or rely on a Soul Drive. Main examples would be Valerie, Regina, Psychotic, etc. Transition Powers The most terrifying sub-species of powers. Transition powers are powers who have been hit by "November's Grace." The gun, forcefully changes anything hit. Should the struck individual survive they are given an additional power. The power that is given is often randomized but is usually either a Soul Drive or another prime power. It has been proven that no one ever withstands the power of three shots. They go mad, and become infected with a unique disease similar to Viola's Lockwood venom. Quintessent The Quintessent (The Most Perfect. The Pure or Concentrated.) are enhanced Soul Drives, free from their Soul Host and are capable of making actions by themselves. They are created and formed by Mikaela and Snow Black. Most Quintessents are given abilities by their creator, who also modifies them for specific purposes as stated by Snow Black. Some were modified in order to have abilities that counter another power. Zed Hart Del Varr has stated that if Mikaela wants a Quintessent to suit a specific purpose they will disregard everything to suit that purpose, such as Mute who had her hearing and some of her emotions stripped away so she could counter Seraphine Amhrosine. Known Powers * Ada-Marie Davich-Black; Soul Host (OTEP) - Alive (Book II) * Adam Lockwood; Prime (Electrokinesis) - Deceased * Angela Kujo ; Soul Host - Deceased? * Angelina De La Fontaine ; Prime (Raise the Dead) - ??? (Part I) * Annabella Lockwood ; Paradigm (Power Swapper) - Alive (Part I - II) * ANUBIS ; Soul Drive (Hand of Desecration) - Alive * Astarte Rehema ; Power Hunter - Alive * Astrid Salvatore ; Paradigm (Density Manipulation) - Alive * Atticus M. Vord Lockwood ; Prime (Chronokinesis) - Deceased * Azura A. Lockwood ; Augmented Prime? (Agnikinesis) - Alive * Belladonna Salvatore ; Soul Host (Angelo Noire + ???) * Bloody Mary ; Hybrid (???) - Undeath * Bodacious Deth ; Soul Host (In This Moment) - Alive (Part II) * Cereza Salvatore ; Soul Host (Beauty of Annihilation) - Alive (Part I - II) * Courtney Quinn ; Paradigm (The Ghoul) - Alive (Part II) * Cleopatra ; Soul Drive - Incapacitated * Deborah S. Leonhardt ; Power Hunter - Alive * Drake Blood I ; Prime (Pyrokinesis) - Deceased * Drake Blood II ; Biological (Pyrokinesis) - Alive (Part II) * Drask Redscale ; Paradigm (???) - Alive * Elizabeth V. Leonhardt ; Prime (Cryokinesis) - ??? (Part I - II) * Ellie Lockwood ; Hybrid - Undeath (Part II) * Elysium Lockwood ; Prime (Hemokinesis) - MIA (Part I) * Erick Towns ; Prime (Glass Manipulation) - MIA (Part I) * Evelina Salvatore ; Soul Host (Psychosis) - Alive (Part I) * Faith Fortune ; Transition (Hydrokinesis + Jersey Devil) - Alive (Part II) * Francesco Caldwell ; Power Hunter - Alive (Part I - II) * Gavin ; Prime (Gravikinesis) - Alive * Gabriela E' Da Soulus ; Quintessent - Alive * Georgy Lopez ; Prime (Destructokinesis) - Deceased * Honey ; Prime (Hydrokinesis) - MIA (Part I) * Ikuta ; Power Hunter - Incapacitated (Part I) * Josephine Joliet (Caldwell) ; Power Hunt - Alive (Part II) * Katarina An De Chain ; Quintessent - Alive (Part II) * Kayla I. Stirling ; Prime (Wire Manipulation) - Deceased (Part I) * Kerok Langeston ; Prime (Fear Inducement) - Deceased (Part I) * Kyou Marley ; * Lennart ; Prime (Iron Manipulation) - Deceased (Part I) * Lulu Lazel Lachlan ; Quintessant - Alive (Part II) * Mikaela ; Quintessent - Alive (Part II) * Mirabelle Salvatore ; Soul Host (Purple Heart) - Alive (Part I - II) * NEITH; Soul Drive (Advent of the Ages) - Alive (Part I - II) * Noah Renegade ; Video Manipulation - Alive (Part I - II) * Passion ; Power Hunter - Incapacitated (Part I) * Piper Myers ; Prime (Electrokinesis) - Deceased (Part I) * Psychotic ; Paradigm (Telekinesis) - Incapacitated (Part I - II) * Recluse Web ; Soul Drive - Alive (Part I) * Regina Caldwell; Transition (Adaptation & Evolution + Universal Regime) - Alive (Part I - II) * Salpsan A. Sullivan ; Prime (Electrokinesis) - Deceased (Part I) * Sammiah Aamon Philopator ; Quintessent - Alive (Part II) * Sarge * Sasha "Sassy" Salvatore ; Soul Host (Bloody Valentine) - Alive (Part I - II) * Satherial A. Izureka ; Prime (Carbon Manipulation) - MIA (Part I) * Scylla ; Prime (Photokinesis) - Alive (Part I - II) * Seraphine Amhrosine ; Prime (Vibrokinesis) - Alive (Part I - II) * SERQET ; "I'm just that good." - Alive (Part I - II) * Siv Reyes-Cruz ; Transition (??? + Bullet Empress) - Alive (Part II) * Stevie "Snow" Black ; Quintessent - Alive (Part II) * Tensain ; Prime (Cryokinesis) - Deceased (Part I) * Valerie Blaire Lockwood ; Paradigm (Power Mimicry) - Deceased * Viola Shivani Lockwood ; Hybrid - Alive * Zed Hart Del Varr ; Quintessent - Alive